Pokémon MM: Dāku de tensei/Capítulo 1
~.Capítulo 1.~/~.Reencarnación.~ Desperté en un lecho de hojas violáceas. Era un zorua, y sí recuerdo mi pasado. Un pasado humilde. Un pasado luminoso. No como el presente que vivo ahora. ~.Ciudad Denkaj, 17 de Enero, 2006.~ Soy un maldito oscuro, y antes era un luminoso dewott que vivía entre insultos y humildad, pero era lo único que necesitaba. Me reencaarné en un oscuro, cuando se supone que debería ser el Elegido Reencarnado. Archivo:Cara_de_Manectric.png¡Venga, Hiromu! ¡Ven a entrenar con Tora! Es mi protector. Se llama Takeshi, y me han puesto de nombre Hiromu. Mis nuevos padres son generales oscuros, son un zoroark y una tyrtanitar. Me acostumbro a obedecer a los entrenadores, cuando los conocí creían que eran super exigentes pero no. Tora es un bisharp, mi entrenador. Archivo:Cara_de_Bisharp.png¡Haz trizas la madera! Con calma me transformé en un charizard y quemé la madera con facilidad. Archivo:Cara_de_Charizard.pngSumamente fácil. Y fue una sesión más de entrenamiento en mi vida. ~~ Miu desprendía sadismo e ira de sus ojos ambarinos. El cuerpo de la tyranitar cayó al suelo, ensangrentado. La luna llena hacia más terrorífica la escena. Sonrió con malicia. Archivo:Cara_de_Tyranitar.pngN-no, tú no eres la Elegida Reencarnada...Imposible que me puedas matar... Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.pngLa sangre culpable es lo que necesito. Necesito la sangre del que derramó sangre inocente... Miu desgarró el corazón de la tyranitar, el cual gritó de dolor, y la hierba se tiñó de rojo. Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle_Brillante.png...Como la de mi hermano... Y desapareció. ~~ Eran las tres de la madrugada, y me revolvía en mi cama, viendo en la cama de al frente a una quilava shiny. Era mi futura novia, algo que me produjo temor e impotencia desde que me lo dijeron. El día siguiente me tocaba acostarme con esa bicha rara. Se les olvida que recién tengo 15 años, y ella tiene 23 o por ahí. Recordé, poco a poco, la canción de cuna que me cantaba mi madre cuando solo tenía 8 años, y era un oshawott, cuando me llamaba Kai... I always loved you Never forget you I love you forever Even if it means Losing my life I do not care what they say '' ''I only care about your wellbeing I love you forever .. ... Even if it costs my life ... ... Even if it costs my life ... It's my way Do not stand on it '' ''It's my life But if you can get into it Because I love you with my soul With my soul With my heart And with my mind Never leave you alone I will protect you Even if it costs my life My life. Unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas. Recordar esos momentos era lo que me hacía llorar de verdad. ~~ ~.Base Oscura, 18 de Enero, 2006.~ Desperté por una voz que se hacía escuchar por megafonía. Megafonía: ¡Reunión en el Centro! ¡Reunión en el Centro! Yo me levanté con rapidez y me puse rápidamente un traje simple y me fui corriendo de allí, hasta llegar al Centro de la Base Oscura (CBO), y ahí había un hatajo increíble de oscuros. Esquivé patas y oolas que impedían el paso hasta llegar al frente, para escuchar a Darkrai hablar: Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai.pngBien, parece que estamos todos. Por estos días, la cantidad de pokémon oscuros asesinados ha subido. Se dice que hay una culpable. Los oscuros armaron un bullicio, y Darkrai tuvo que usar un Psíquico de precaución hacia los que hacían demasiado ruido. Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai.pngLa culpable es una luminosa, se llama Miu Dantsuke. Y es una grovyle variocolor. ¿Miu? Es mi hermana. Dios, Miu se ha metido en un lío bien pero bien pardo. Seguro que busca vengarse del que me asesinó. Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai.pngRecientemente, ella mató al dirigente oscuro Konai Daytureu. ¡Mi padre de la reencarnación! Mi raza armó un bullicio tremendo. Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai.pngSi sois pequeños y la veis, avisad. Pero si sois mayores de 14 matadla. No voy a matar a mi hermana si la veo. Pero si me ve, no sabrá que soy yo y me va a matar. La mato o muero. No hay mas opciones si la veo. Perfecto, deberé matar a mi hermana, ¡genial! Es el peor día de mi vida. ~~ En esta raza llamada "oscura", uno se puede casar con alguin incluso cuando tiene 15 años. Ya suponéis lo que viene ¿no?. Sí, casarme con esa quilava y acostarme con ella. Hoy, oficialmente, es el peor día de mi vida. Continuará...